Heart Chakra
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] Miguel's feeling tired and moody, but doesn’t know why. Can Kai help by realigning his Charkas? Or is there another reason for Miguel feeling out of sorts?


Title: Heart Chakra  
Summary: Miguel's feeling tired and moody, but doesn't know why. Can Kai help by realigning his Chakras? Or is there another reason for Miguel feeling out of sorts?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Oneshot, Spiritual.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Just a pointless little oneshot. Inspiration came in the form of a stranger coming up to me after a long day at work and telling me quite bluntly that I need my Chakras realigned. Yes, thank you, you ever so polite stranger. I will keep that in mind for future references. And behold, a small lesson on realigning your own Chakras. Enjoy!

* * *

Miguel rubs wearily at his eyes, casting an ever so lethargic glance at his surroundings. Laying his head down on the coffee table before him, he watches with disinterest as bladers from all over the world mingle and chat amongst themselves, either having a good time with each other's presences, or fighting whenever they have a disagreement. Usually, the Blitzkrieg boys are the ones that are involved with the fights. Especially, with a few members from the White Tigers and the Allstars. The two latter groups still don't trust those Russians, and aren't afraid to tell them.

Not that is worries the Blitz boys too much. They certainly won't be using any sleep over them.

"Hey Miguel? Are you alright?"

Slowly, Miguel lifts his head up to gaze at the two dark hair neko-jins of the group. They move to sit themselves down at the same table that he is occupying, watching with a hint of concern as Miguel forces himself to sit up straight, rubbing his eyes once again. "Hey guys."

"You ok?" Ray asks, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side in question. "You look practically dead."

Miguel gives a weary chuckle. "And I feel like it too."

"You know what it sounds like to me?" Lee says suddenly, drawing himself the attention of the two teens. "It sounds like you need your Chakras realigned."

"Sorry," Miguel blinks and shakes his head. "My what?"

"Your Chakras," Lee tells him. "Chakras are energy centers in your body, that is the energy structure of the self that interact with and extend beyond the physical body."

"Ok," Miguel mutters as he once again blinks slowly with utter confusion on his sapphire blue eyes. "You've lost me."

"Let me explain," Ray butts in, lightly elbowing Lee in the side. "The Chinese believe that our bodies contain seven energy centers, known as Chakras, that govern energy flow and the interaction of our physical and spiritual bodies."

Miguel rolls his eyes towards the heavens and sighs in frustration. "I don't quite understand, but I'm going to pretend that I do. So, my Chakras are out of whack and it's making me feeling tired and moody. What can I do about it?"

"Get them realigned," Lee replies rather bluntly and to the point.

"Yes, I gathered that much," Miguel replies with a hint of sarcasm, a frown on his face and a crease in his brow showing that he is feeling intense frustration for these two nekos. "But how?"

Ray shrugs lightly in thought, before his golden eyes brighten when he receives an idea. "Why don't you ask Kai?"

"Kai?" Miguel blinks, silently noting that Lee has also turn to Ray in surprise.

"Yeah," Ray replies, nodding his head. "He knows all about spiritual healing. He had to learn."

"Why?"

"He doesn't trust most of the doctors out there due to past influences, you see," Ray quickly explains, giving him enough information to answer his question, but not enough to give anything from his past away. Speaking of Kai's past is taboo and forbidden. Especially, if Kai doesn't know. "He had to heal himself some way."

"Oh, I see…" Miguel replies softly as he begins to think to himself. This will give him the perfect excuse to speak with Kai. It isn't that Kai is unapproachable in any sense of the word, he just doesn't know what to say exactly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Nope," Ray smiles widely, seemingly happy with Miguel's decision. Suddenly, that happiness disappears and a slight sense of fear takes its place. "Just don't tell him I told you. He'd kill me!"

"And why would he do that?" Miguel asks, a smile making it's way to his lips.

"Kai is a little, you could say, self-conscious of his healing abilities?" Ray explains, waving his hand around in front of him as he tries to search for the right words. "I mean, how many badasses do you know, know about spiritual healing? Not many, I can tell you."

"Is he afraid someone might make fun of him?" Miguel asks in genuine surprise, before silently thinking to himself that a modest and shy Kai would be absolutely adorable. _That's kinda cute, _He thinks as he imagines a light dusting of red dancing across Kai's perfect features on his face.

"He's a lot more 'delicate' that you realize," Ray continues and he shrugs after a moment. "Anyway, why don't you just ask?"

Miguel presses his lips together in a thin line. He wants to ask, but he's afraid that once Kai learns that Ray told him, he might be too angry to help him. "But what if he asks about-?"

Ray butts in quickly, raising his hand in front of him. "Tell him that Dark Gargoyle told you. He'll accept that."

Miguel pauses for a moment, weighting up his options. He balances the pros and cons mentally in his head and soon realizes that he has very little to lose. If Kai happens to find out that Ray told him about his knowledge of spiritual healing, Ray's going to be the one in trouble not him. He's in the clear.

What? Everyone is allowed a sadistic thought or two, aren't they?

"Ok," Miguel says as he pushes himself to his feet with his hands set firmly on the table in front of him. "Yeah, I'll do that. See you two later."

The two nekos wave as they silently watch the blonde Spaniard disappear from sight. They sit still for a moment, before Lee leans to his side and abruptly elbows Ray just under the ribs. "This better work, Ray."

Ray squirms out of Lee's reach and rubs his side with a slight frown on his lips. "It'll be fine," he assures. "Practically everyone knows that Kai likes Miguel and Miguel likes Kai."

"What happens if this plan of yours doesn't work?" Lee presses, seemingly fearful of the what ifs.

"Then Kai will slaughter us in our sleep," Ray smiles widely with a playful neko grin.

"Don't be so calm about it," Lee scowls.

"Hey," Ray tells him as he shrugs carelessly. He places his hands on the table and pushes himself up to stand on his feet. "At least we'll be asleep so we won't know it's coming," he calls over his shoulder as he starts to walk away.

Lee jumps up to follow him. "That's not comforting."

---------------------------

"Um, Kai?" Miguel says softly as he approaches the enigma who is sitting on a stone bench, gazing down to the book in his hands that he is reading.

Kai lifts his head at the sound of his name. He blinks for a moment, then moves to place a bookmark in his book, then gently shutting it. "Hmm?" he hums, acknowledging his presence and moves over in case Miguel wishes to take a seat.

Kai muses to himself. 

Kai receives a grateful smile as Miguel moves to sit next to him. "I know this might sound strange," Miguel says as he gazes down at his hands. "But do you know how to realign someone's Chakra?"

Kai almost drops the book he is holding and quickly turns an accusing gaze on him. "How did you know about that?" he says, surprising himself and Miguel at the same time when the words didn't come out as harsh as they should have been.

"Um, heard through the grapevine," Miguel tells him quickly, opting to stay truthful, yet reveal no names. "Anyway, so it's true?"

"…Yeah." Kai presses his lips together in a thin line, like he's waiting for something. A taunt. A mocking laugh. Something degrading that he'll have to hurt the teen next to him. He doesn't want to and he somehow feels that Miguel wouldn't do that to him. He's not exactly best friends with Miguel, but there is something about him that Kai feels drawn to. Whatever it may be, he hopes that Miguel doesn't spurn him all the same.

"That's kinda cool," Miguel says, surprising Kai immensely, causing him to stare at him with wide eyes. Miguel finds himself smiling at the expression adorn on Kai's lovely face. "So, is it true that when your Chakra become out of sync, or something, that it can make you feel tired and moody?"

Kai finds himself nodding, still in a light state of shock. "That's right. Why?"

Miguel shrugs. "I haven't been feeling one hundred percent lately but don't know why. Someone mentioned that my Chakras were probably out of line."

Kai nods, then quickly snaps himself out of his daze and narrows his eyes in accusation again. "But how did you know that I could-?"

"Would you believe Dark Gargoyle told me?" Miguel replies quickly, cutting him off a little.

"Hmm…," Kai hums in thought. His instinct tells him that Dark Gargoyle wasn't the one who told him, but someone else. Who that someone is, he isn't sure at the moment. He gazes at the blond and decides to let this one slide for now. Miguel does look very lethargic and he may be able to help him in some way. "Ok, I'll accept that."

Kai mentally adds. 

Miguel seems to perk up a little with relief. "So, do you think you could give it a try?"

"Realign your Chakras?" Kai mutters, once again letting shock settle in. No one has ever asked him out of the blue like this before. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try. But don't tell anyone, ok?"

"You have my word," Miguel says, offering a handshakes to seal the deal.

Kai gazes at the hand for a moment, before slowly lifting his own and letting Miguel takes his hand. He shivers slightly at the way red hot electricity shoots up his arm the moment Miguel's hand makes contact with his. Oh, he's going to regret this later.

"Ok," Kai says after swallowing thickly. "Lets go back to my room. For me to perform a realignment, I need some things."

Miguel takes to his feet, and with the hold he still has on Kai's hand, he pulls the lithe teen up next to him. He smiles with he notices a shimmer of red on Kai's cheeks. Just as cute as he imagined. "Like what?"

"Crystals," Kai tells him, the shimmer growing deeper when Miguel tugs on his head and leading him towards the bedrooms. "I like to use a combination of Reiki with crystals."

Miguel nods and they continue the rest of the way in silence. The only noise coming from their beating hearts and the feet moving in time with the other. They reach Kai's room quickly and Kai reluctantly lets go of Miguel's hand to pull out the keys to his room.

"I need you to take your shoes off and get comfortable," Kai tells him as he opens the door and steps aside to let Miguel in first.

Miguel obliges with Kai's requests, slipping his boots off at the door before stepping inside the room fully. He glances around the room and quickly notes that Kai seems to be the sole occupant. "Nice room," he comments as he removes his over shirt. "You have it all to yourself?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Kai replies, moving to take the shirt that Miguel is holding and placing it over a chair in the kitchenette area. He takes off his scraf and jacket as well, laying them besides Miguel's article of clothing. "Bryan sometimes crashes in here, but only after he gets into a fight with Tala and is kicked out," he explains as he walks over to his luggage and pulls out a black draw-string bag made out of silk. He then walks over to the bed and removes a couple of the pillows, leaving a small one behind. "Anyway, please lay yourself down on the bed and get comfortable."

Silently, Miguel does what Kai asks him to do. He moves over to the bed and lays down. Immediately, the overwhelming exotic essence of Kai fills his senses and he subconsciously relaxes. He lets Kai maneuver him into a more comfortable position, carefully laying his arms out by his sides, his palms down on the bed. Kai is being so careful and gentle. If he could get this treatment before bed every night, then he can't wait for bedtime.

Miguel inwardly smiles. 

"If you feel a light tingling sensation, it's ok," Kai continues as he knees on the edge of the bed and pulls out a medium size, uncut diamond, warms it in his hands before placing it on Miguel's crown. "If you feel like you're going to fall asleep, that's ok too. If you feel tired, you can sleep."

Silence over takes them both, but it's a comfortable silence. Kai pulls out seven more stones. He places an amethyst crystal of his brow Chakra. "This will ease pain, agitation and stress," Kai tells him with a voice barely above a whisper. Carefully, he uses the crystal to rub small light circles on his forehead, before placing it still.

Next, he pulls out a Sodilate crystal and places it on the base of his throat. "This is for your throat Chakra. To help ease any ear, nose or throat conditions you may have been experiencing."

Warming a rose quartz crystal in his hands, Kai places it gently on Miguel's chest, immediately sensing Miguel's heartbeat. "This will ease chest and heart conditions. But also emotional ones."

Kai pauses for a moment, concentrating on the heart Chakra for a moment. Something isn't right. With the healing technique Reiki, the practitioner has the ability to sense if there's a blockage within their patient's aura. And there's something drawing him to Miguel's heart Chakra.

Moving quickly, Kai places the rest of the crystals on the Chakra spots. He slowly rubs his hands together, bringing out their warmth and hovers them just over the top of Miguel's head. Slowly, he moves his hands down through Miguel's aura, starting from the top of his head and moving down to his toes, noting to himself just how strong and pure it really is. It's been a while since he has encountered anything with an aura this strong. Could Miguel, too, be able to practice spiritual healing?

Kai reaches Miguel's heart Chakra again. He pauses, trying to grasp the exact cause of the blockage. It's an emotional pain. "There seems to be a disturbance with your heart Chakra," he says, a sense of guilt settling in his chest when he realizes that Miguel had fallen asleep earlier. "How strange. I've never encountered anything like this before."

Miguel looks up at him with a sense of concern and fear in his beautiful blue eyes. "What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure," Kai muses with a frown, but quickly gives the blond a small reassuring smile. "It's nothing physical or medical, so don't worry." his brow creases with concern again. "It's like your heart aches for something. Are you feeling homesick or something along those lines?"

Miguel furrows his brow, unintentionally displacing the crystals, causing them to fall onto the bed. Home sick? Hardly, there isn't really much of a home waiting for him back in Spain, anyway. "No, I don't…oh!"

"What's wrong?" Kai quickly asks, wanting so badly to find the cause of Miguel's pain.

Miguel sits up in bed, carefully removing the crystals and placing them on the bedside table as Kai watches on. "It's…nothing."

"Don't give me that," Kai snaps suddenly, causing Miguel to stiffen slightly. "It's hurting you. I can feel it, too," he finishes with a whisper, his hand moving to lay over his heart. "Here, in my chest."

"What?" Miguel gasps.

"I'm not sure what it is," Kai admits, his eyes downcast, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable and delicate. "But I feel it too."

Miguel can do nothing but gaze silently at Kai, a million and one thoughts running through his head. Kai says he can feel it to, so does that mean…?

"Can I try something?" Miguel asks suddenly, moving closer to Kai.

"What?" Kai finds himself blinking at the sudden question. Yet again, Miguel manages to surprise him. Not an easy feat by anyone's standards.

Miguel gives him a apologetic smile before lifting his hand and placing it on the curl of Kai's neck, pulling him slowly forward. Kai senses that his heart skips a beat with he feels Miguel's warm breath on his lips. But that doesn't compare to the sensation he receives when he feels Miguel's lips caress his own. Immediately, his eyes slip close, plunging him into his darkness. All thoughts leaves his mind just as quickly.

Slowly, Miguel begins to pull away, but Kai isn't having it. This time he surprises the blonde by throwing his arms around his neck, pressing their lips together once more. They fall onto the bed, Kai laying comfortably on top of Miguel, who utters no complaints. Their lips move sensually over the others, slowly drawing back to bring fresh air into their lungs.

Kai pulls back a little and places a hand over Miguel's chest, above the heart Chakra. He immediately senses a change and smiles. "The blockage is gone," he informs Miguel. "Your weariness was because you weren't being honest with your feelings. The same with me."

"Really?" Miguel asks, lifting his hand and entwines his fingers through Kai's hair, bringing his head down to brush their lips together. "Lets make sure."

Kai hums softly as their lips meet again, dancing together to the rhythm of their own heart Chakras beating in time with one another's, offering healing and comfort. Miguel's hands slips from Kai's hair, to run down his back, offering Kai his own unique style of Reiki before resting on the seam of his pants. Kai shivers with delight at the tingling sensation of Miguel's fingers running down his back brings to him. He is about to return the favor when the door to his bedroom suddenly flings open to reveal a small group of bladers standing their, their jaws nearing hitting the ground.

Kai and Miguel pulls their mouths away from each other, but neither making the attempt to move. An uncomfortable silence threatens to suffocate them all, when…

"It's about damn time," Tala hisses as he folds his arms over his chest, and surprisingly, the others quickly agree, promptly bright blushes from the two teens.

Ray smiles widely as he elbows Lee in the side. "See, told ya."

Lee rolls his eyes towards the heavens. "Yeah, yeah."

"So…" Kai draws out the word dangerously, detangling himself from Miguel's arms and climbs to his feet. "It was you who told him then?"

Ray emits a fearful squeak, a bead of sweet rolls down the back of his neck. Only one thoughts is currently running through his mind.

"Um, Lee?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Running for your life sounds good about now."

Lee glances as Kai begins to roll up his sleeves, Miguel unsuccessfully holding him back. He, too, breaks out into a cold sweat. "Yes, Ray. It most certainly does sound like a good idea."

"Get back here!" Kai snarls.

"Run!"

* * *

X3 Tada! Another Miguel/Kai ficlet done.

Ah, inspiration. Where would I be without all those weirdoes in my life, giving me new and fresh ideas to play with and mould into my own warped interpretation? Oh, the fun I have.

Please review.


End file.
